Guardian of the Mistress
by The Senshi Prime
Summary: Ruby+Yue+Sakura+Li = TROUBLE!!!
1. Revalations

Guardian of the Mistress

Guardian of the Mistress

By: The one and only Digital Kaizer (shameless self promotion. ^_^;;;)

Chapter One:Revelations 

Fiore Central Park…

"I call upon the power of my Star!From forces near and far!Wood Card transform all your might, and draw your power, FROM MY LIGHT!!!! STAR CARD!!!!!" , Chanted the Card Mistress, "WOOD CARD, RELEASE AND DISPELL!!!!"

"Force, know my plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT!LIGHTING!!!!", Her brave partner cried out.

The two forces united as one and lashed out at the rouge element cards.The Earthy and The Watery cards had been released by some mysterious force.Yue and Keroberous were both puzzled; how could the cards have been released?

In The Magic Circle…

"Hahaha!I would love to see how this turns out!,"Ruby Moon laughed, "This is too priceless to miss."

"Well, I wouldn't want to see a Clow Card lost.I shudder to think of the chaos that would happen."Spinner Sun retorted.

"Yes it would be terrible if the cards were lost," agreed Eli, "but this is funny.Seriously how often do you get to see a fight like this?Hahaha!Her own cards turned against her!I am such a genius thinking of this!"

Fiore Central Park…

The Earthy and Waterywere doubling up also.Their two forces were almost unstoppable. Things were becoming more and more hopeless as Wood and Lightning were both struck down and returned to card and charm.

Suddenly, an idea came across Li's mind.

"Sakura!"

"I'm a bit busy here!"

" I have an idea!"

"What?"she asked knowing that options were running very low.

"Use the Twin to overwhelm Earthy and Watery, and then use Mirror to duplicate the Twins!"

"Right!" 

Sakura quickly released the cards.

Suddenly a beam of power from Earthy shot out and hit a statue.It crumbled and was getting ready to fall on Sakura.She screamed and tried to move but was too tired and out of energy from transforming the Wood.

"SAKURA!"Yue spread his wings and flew to her.Just as the statue was about to fall on her he quickly picked her up and flew her to safety.Ha! As if that worked!The statue boulders simply followed them.Yue stuck out his arm and called upon a fortress.The energy formed a magic barrier around them.

In The Magic Circle…

"DAMN YOU YUE!!!!" Ruby Moon cursed, "We won't get anything done with him around Master.We must dispose of him."

"I am not going to get rid of one of the guardians of the Cards just because he is protecting the Card Mistress from your statue." Answered Eli.

"Yes, I agree," chimed in Spinner Sun, "If we got rid of Yue all balance would be lost."

"Exactly.Why do you hate him so much?"

"Well if you must know,when Clow Reed created us, us being Keroberous, Spinner Sun, Yue and Myself,Yue and I were quite the couple.But he stood me up one too many times and then he ended it.And now that Sakura is in the picture, well…"

"What does Sakura have to with anything?"

"Spinner, for once in your life SHUT UP!Go on Ruby."

"Well now that Sakura is in the picture, Yue obviously is head over heels in love with her.Whenever she gives him a complement, thanks him for saving her, or anything else he always blushes and OH I HATE IT!!! YUE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!! NOT THAT BRUNETTE-HEADED TWIT'S!!!"

"Ruby calm yourself."

"Oooooooooooh Ru-by is jeal-lous!Ru-by is jeal-lous!"Spinner sing-songed.

"Why you little…..!Oh that is it.!"Ruby stormed off.

"Touchy"

"It's your fault Spinner!"

"Sorry Master!" said Spinner exaggerating the 'Master'.

The wizard Eli sighed. "How did I get stuck with such idiots?" he muttered.

Back at the Park…

BOOM!!!!!! 

The stature had converted into pure energy and broke through the barrier.Yue used himself to shield his Master and was hit.Of course he didn't mind.Although she didn't know it, was in-love with his mistress.He would protect her with his life.At _any_ cost.He would never let her get hurt.But he knew in his heart that it would never work.Sakura was with Li.As Yue was blasted, he felt his wings retract and fell.

"YUE!!!!!" 

Keroberous flew up into the air and caught them on his back.For someone who normally looked like a stuffed animal, he could turn himself into one of the most powerful guardians of the Clow Cards-no wait the Star Cards he reminded himself.He flew down to the soft lush grass of the park and sat up straight.Making Yue and Sakura fall off in the process.

"Ooops."

He said this to himself, not really meaning it.Both Sakura and Yue were light, but when he had to catch them at the same time, well it killed his back. 

"I wonder what were having for dessert tonight." He thought, "I hope its pudding. And I wouldn't exactly be against video-games either." He LOVED video games. 

Meanwhile Yue came to. 

"Master are you alright?" 

"Hmmm?"Sakura had just woken up. "Yeah I guess so."

"I am sorry I wasn't fast enough,I should have been there sooner."

"Don't worry about it.If you'll kindly excuse me though,I have a situation to take care of."She said in a very determined tone.She had had enough.It was time for the Firey.

"FIREY CARD! Stop Those Star Cards!!!!!!!!!!!! FIREY CARD, RELEASE AND DISSPELL!!!!"

Firey lashed out and helped the struggling Twin and Mirror cards.Finally Earthy and Watery were stopped.

"EARTHY,WATERY, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINE! STAR CARDS!!!!"

"I am so glad that is over." Commented Li. "Right Sakura? Huh? Sakura?"

But Sakura was asleep from using her energy like that.She had collapsed into Yue arms.He blushed.Still holding her, he flew up.

"I'll take care of her.Li call Madison and have her call Sakura's father and tell him that Sakura is staying at her house."

"Right."

"I'm coming too."Keroberous went back to his tiny form.Yue sniggered.

"What's so funny Yue?" Kero demanded.Kero was his name in that form.

"Well, Li is right- you _do_ look like a stuffed animal." He answered fighting back the urge to laugh.Which wasn't hard, it took a whole lot of shit to get him to react emotionally.

"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!! I am Keroberous- guardian beast of the seal!!!" Kero struck a pose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You know they're gonna erect a statue in my honor one of these days and-

"Well don't start posing for it now." 

" Well I…Man! Aw nuts!"'He always gets the last word' Kero thought.

"Well, I had better go call Madison.Yue, are sure she'll be alright with you?" Li asked eying Yue suspiciously.He still truly hadn't forgiven Yue for making Sakura master of the Clow Cards and not him. 

"Yes she will be fine."

"Alright then. See ya!" he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so ends Chapter one.I want at least 5 *P*O*S*I*T*I*V*E* reviews or I won't finish.And just to let you know, I am on a MAJOR Yue kick. I lov'em.He is so cute. ^_^;;;


	2. Love Revealed

Guardian of the Mistress

Guardian of the Mistress

By the one and only Digital Kaizer (shameless self promotion^_^;;;) Chapter Two: Love Revealed

At Yue/Julian's house…

Yue flew in through his window.He had developed a habit of leaving it open.It was the best access to his alter-ego's house.Since the window was easily taller and wider than he, it was more convenient.

As flew into his or rather _Julian's _room, he thought of how much his Mistress had grew from a bratty 4th grader into a mature young lady.Well, most of the time.He often wondered about if she happy as the Card Mistress or if she just wanted to be a normal kid.

He walked over to his bed and lay her on it.He yawned and returned into his alter-ego's form.In the very spot and position were Yue was, stood Julian Star.Julian blinked and looked around his room.He saw Sakura laying on the bed.He remembered what had happened.

"Yue must have paid a visit."He said smiling to himself.

It was around a week before that day that both himself and Yue had become so weak that they both came very close to dying.That was when Sakura's brother Tori who happened to be his best friend, revealed his power of seeing ghosts.He gave that energy and magic to Yue and himself.That was when he found out about Yue.So every time that he changed into Yue, he would know what he was doing while he was Yue, and before he changed into Yue.That was very helpful.In a split second, he transformed back into Yue.

In The Magic Circle…

_ _

Eli watched as the little group consisting of Keroberous, Yue, Li and Sakura split up.

He didn't like deceiving Sakura like this, but he had no choice.And besides, he reminded himself, it was for her own good.He had to do something so she would change the Clow Cards into Star Cards.That's why he enchanted ordinary items and set them on Sakura.So she would have a reason to change the cards.But he seriously pushed his luck unleashing two of the Element Cards. 

Windy, Watery, Fiery, and Earthy.The four elements.The four most destructive cards.Even though he wouldn't tell Ruby and Spinner, he was very glad that Sakura had overcome every obstacle he laid out for her.And by posing as an exchange student, it made his job easier. 

She needed to learn to use and control her magic so she would be able to control what she would inherit what Clow Reed intended for her to have.She would receive that when she turned eighteen.She still had a lot to learn.He would know- he was half the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself.He had no clue who was the other half. But only time would tell for sure what would happen.

However, it was time for a bit more magic…

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night.Sun and Darkness unleash your might.Release!"

Instantly, the charm on his ancient necklace, worn by Clow Reed himself, turned from a charm, into a long, thin, smooth staff, charm at the top of the staff, making the chain disappear… 

_At Yue/Julian's House…_

_ _

Sakura's head was drowned in thoughts.

"I'm so tired.Is Yue alright?What about Keroberous?What other funky outfit is Madison making for me now?" 

Suddenly,all those thoughts ceased.She was walking through the forest by the park.She came to a crossroads.On one path, there were rocks and everything looked dead or dying. On the other path, everything was prosperous.Clow Reed was at the end of the second path as well as Madison, Li, Keroberous, Ms. McKenzie, and for and unknown reason, Eli.

She started towards the rich, lush green grass on the second path.But then she saw Yue at the end of the rocky path… 

"Mistress," Yue shook her a bit.

No answer.

"Mistress,"

Still no answer. 

"MISTRESS!"

"WHAT?"

"Okay now you are awake."

"Yes I am." Sakura said with the tiniest hint of annoyance. 

"Are you all right?"

"Well, I _was_ peacefully sleeping until a certain _guardian_ who shall remain nameless, YUE!!!! Woke me up."

"Sorry Mistress."

"Urgh, don't call me _Mistress_," she said shuddering at the word 'Mistress', 

" Please call me Sakura."

"As you wish Mistress Sakura."

Sakura sweat dropped.

Yue smirked.

"Yue, did you just smile?" asked Sakura grinning.Yue was almost well, emotionless. Sakura didn't think _anyone_ had ever seen him smile.

"No, of course not."

"Yes you did.I saw you."

"No, I didn't."

"Okay I'll prove that you did."She pulled out the Libra."Okay, now we'll see if you smiled or not."

Yue sighed.

"I call upon the power of my star.From forces near and far, Libra Card, transform all your might, and draw your power from my light! STAR CARD!!!," she paused, "Libra Card, tell me if Yue smiled. Libra Card, Release and Dispell!!!"

The Libra came from the card and begun to swing in front of Yue.What Sakura didn't know was that the Libra was one of the cards ruled by the moon.Yue mentally commanded the card to lie.It did.

"Oh well, one of these days, I'll catch you."

"Hmm."

"You are _SO_ sensitive."

"Do they teach sarcasm at school now?"

"Favorite class."

Yue sighed.

"I had better be going."

"Your father thinks you are at Madison's house."

"Why would he think that?"

"The 'Kid' told him."

"Oh, okay.Li has always been good at lying."She remembered when they had been at school and Li didn't get a huge report done, and he came up with a perfect lie.The teacher bought it.

"So, would you like anything?"

"Yes, could you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I had this strange dream before you woke me up." 

"Do tell."

"Well, I'm running through the park, and I come to a crossroads.On side is all rocky and dead.On the other side, everything is so pretty and alive.On that side, Clow Reed, Li, Mei Lin, Madison, Kero, Ms. McKenzie, and for some strange reason Eli.But…"

"But what?"

"You are on the other side."

"Hmm."

"What do you think?"

"As Kero said, you are very close with the spirit world.Pay close attention to your dreams.Try to write them down.They are trying to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh fine." But Sakura didn't hear him.She had already fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so ends Chapter 2.I also want at least 10 *P*O*S*I*T*I*V*E* reviews or I just won't finish. I still love Yue. I just love how he is so mysterious.****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Jealousy Unleashed

Guardian of the Mistress

Guardian of the Mistress 

By Senshi Prime (shameless self promotion^_^;;;)

A/N:I have read all the reviews I have been getting.I am really glad you like my work. ^_^I am really sorry for not getting their personalities quite right.I don't know much about the Star Season, for 1.) I have been grounded from the internet which prevented me from doing any research on it, 2.) I don't do research.I just make it up as I go along.I don't do pre-writing either. Anyways, thank you all for your support! Okay, I have put my two cents in, on with the fic!

Chapter Three: Jealousy Unleashed

In The Magic Circle: Ruby's Room… 

_ _

"DAMN YOU SAKURA!!!"

There was a loud shatter.She had just thrown a crystal vase at her wall.

"YUE IS MINE!!!!!"

She sighed.She pouted.She cried.She screamed.She did whatever she could to clear her thoughts. 

'This isn't fair.Yue is supposed to be mine. But _NO_!He just _HAD _to go and fall in love his mistress.He's mine, not hers.She really doesn't even know him.Oh but I do.I know him _very_ well.He'll see.No, They'll _all_ see.He will be mine.' 

Screaming, she through yet another vase at her wall.

At Li Showron's house: Li's sitting room… 

"Hi Madison.Yeah, I'm Fine.Look can you do me a favor?Great.I need you to call Sakura's father and tell him that she is staying the night at your house.NO! She isn't staying here!She is staying with Julian, or rather Yue.She passed out from using her magic like that.Okay, bye." 

He put down his phone.

'Oh I can't believe this!How could she fall for Yue?I just don't get it!What does he have that I don't have?Oh yeah, his borrowed form is _Julian_.Mr. Perfect.'

Li put on a low voice. 

"Hi Sakura!Oh, you like that bear?Don't worry, I'll just beat the entire basketball team to win it for you.Bleagh!"

'And that Eli exchange guy,what is up with him?He always has to show me up in front of Sakura.

Once again, he put on a voice, this time a little higher.

"Hi Sakura!I overheard you saying that you were going to the craft store.Would you mind if I came with you?"

'Everyone is trying to take my Sakura away from me.No one can have her.She's mine.They'll all see.'

Grinning, he got out his sword, his ancient charms, and his Li Clan Robes.

"Time to pay a little visit to Eli.And then maybe Julian."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay you know the drill: 15 *P*O*S*I*T*I*V*E* reviews.Now I am starting to like Eli.Sorry this chapter is so short.


End file.
